Pernicious Dreams
by Chill596
Summary: "I'm not done yet! Hang in there Percy, I know we'll make it out of here! Don't die on me!"
1. Chapter 1

"I'm really sorry Annabeth, but we can't be together anymore."

He looked at the ground, studying his shoes, knowing that the look on her face would break his self control and lead him to tears that he didn't want. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, thinking the end of all days had finally come.

"But I thought you loved me! What happened to that Percy?! Did any of that ever matter to you?"

Percy flinched and looked away muttering, "Of course it mattered. I do love you Annabeth, but I can't live like this! You keep suffocating me!"

"Suffocating you? I'M SUFFOCATING YOU?! WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU UNGRATEFUL-"

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN! EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS MY FAULT, WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY FUCKING FAULT?! HAVE YOU EVER USED THAT BRAIN OF YOURS TO THINK IT MIGHT BE AS MUCH /YOUR/ FAULT AS IT IS MINE?"

Annabeth's face went stone cold and she whispered, "Percy Jackson, don't you /dare/ criticize me. Everything I've ever done is for you."

Percy sighed and ran his hand over his face. "This is why I can't do this anymore B, it's killing me... You're too much like a sister now, you're overbearing and I just can't. I'm sorry it's come to this, but we can't be together anymore" He turned and started walking away.

Annabeth then went into a rage and started yelling at Percy. "FINE! JUST LEAVE YOU STUPID IDIOT! SEE WHERE YOU GET WITHOUT ME!"

He whispered just loud enough for her to catch, "Goodbye Annabeth"

She then collapsed onto the ground in a heap of sobs and tears. "PERCY!"

Sorry this chapter was so short, it's really just a small thing I have planned, so it probably won't be more than 3 or 4 small chapters. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

-A few days previous-

"Percy, are you sure about this? You could get seriously hurt." Annabeth had her serious face on again, making Percy's rebellious side start to, well... rebel. He didn't know why she was getting all motherly again, but she seemed to start doing so more and more recently. He was almost fed up, but he loved her and so had to keep his mouth shut.

"But Annabeth, what's the point of having fun without a little risk?"

"Ummmm, jeez, I don't know Percy, having limits to said fun so no one gets hurt?"

He decided to do it anyway. It's not like it would hurt. Water was his element, he could do basically anything! He took a few steps back, feeling the nice breeze across his bare shoulder blades, reveling in the warmth of the sun, and took a deep breath.

"Percy Jackson, you stop right now, it's not safe! Please, I don't want you to accidentally injure yourself."

He looked back at her. She was leaning on a tree, watching him with her stormy grey eyes, a look of concern on her face. She just didn't ever really relax, and he didn't blame her. With everything that happened after Gaia tried to take over the world, he wasn't surprised she was still tensed up about things. Either way, he still made up his mind. So, he shot her a lopsided grin, turned back to face his target, and started running.

"Percy!"

He was exhilarated, having never done anything like it before, and he wasn't going to miss an opportunity like this just because his girlfriend was being a worrywart! He was getting faster, breaking away from the treeline, feeling like there was nothing in the world that could stop him, like he was made of water. A force to be reckoned with, unstoppable, and eternal. He heard a faint shout behind him.

"Stop Percy!"

But he couldn't stop, he was too fast, too out of control, like a hurricane about to hit dry land. As he jumped at last, he took one last, brief look at Annabeth. She was pale, her expression contorted into surprise, like she couldn't believe that he wouldn't listen to her. He looked down to see the water rushing up at him, the cliff already behind him, and he was falling forward, nothing to catch him, and he wooped with excitement. He sliced through the water in a perfect dive, and the water was like coming home after a long time out on the road. He looked around him and saw beautiful schools of fish, little homes where the animals of the water would gather and eat together. He floated back up all to soon, rising himself out and back up the cliff in a spout of water, making sure none of the oceanlife didn't get swept upwards in his personal elevator back up. He saw Annabeth peering over the edge at him, making sure he was ok, as if he wouldn't have made it. When he got back onto dry land, the torrent of water receded, heading back to where it came from.

"You made me worry sick Percy, I was scared half to death!" Percy didn't reply, and took her lecture about proper safety and blablabla in silence. When she finished, she was panting slightly and was a little red in the face.

"You ok now B?"

Annabeth sighed heavily and her expression of anger softened into an expression of love and care. "I'm sorry Percy, I just worry about you is all. After you almost being killed so many times, I just get so worked up. Will you pardon me for yelling?"

Percy swept her up and swung her around, Annabeth giggling the entire time. He then brought he close into a hug, and whispered, "Of course I'll forgive you B. I love you." Annabeth smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Seaweed brain."

I know it seems like it's a PercyxAnnabeth thing so far, but it's really not! The plot will develop sometime soon, I might revise the first chapter, but I don't know, I might just leave it as is. I've gotten inspiration for this fic, so I hope it goes for a bit longer! Spoiler for next time, wisdom and death will clash, leaving home in a cloud of rain. Until next time :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Nico! Hey Nico, wait up!"

Nico looked around to see who was calling him from his alone time. With him and Hazel being the only ones that really hung around the Hades building, he got plenty of space to himself. As it turns out, it was Percy, running full kilter towards him. He held up his hands in self defense just in time to be barreled over by the sea god's son. They tumbled on the ground until they came to a stop in a jumble of limbs and demigod.

"Whoa, sorry Nico, I just got a little excited" said Percy, a little sheepishly. "I went on an awesome little adventure earlier and I guess I'm still a little pumped about it and there were these really awesome fish and... Are you okay?"

Nico was most certainly NOT okay, he just got basically tackled by his longtime crush, who now happened to be sitting on top of him ranting about his day.

"Of course I'm alright, I just got knocked to the ground by a person with kelp for brains." He was a little sour since being touched by people wasn't really his thing, but he let this go just this once. Just for him.

Percy flushed a light pink and mumbled his apology while he scrambled off of him. He picked him up and apologized again for the whole smashing into him thing. "Sorry again, like I said, I was just excited about earlier."

"Well, now that you're calm enough to think, why exactly did you come sprinting towards me? Without putting the brakes on that is."

"Oh yeah!" He scratched the back of his head, "I just wanted to know if you would like to hang out with me later tomorrow, I don't have much planned after about two o'clock. You game?"

Nico couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. "What?"

"You heard me, oh master of gloom and doom." Percy stuck out his tongue playfully at him.

He decided that if Percy was going to joke like that, he could afford to be a little bratty. "So the high and mighty saviour of the world wants to hang out with the "master of gloom and doom eh?"

Percy wasn't quite sure how to react to such a reply from Nico, so he kind of garbled his answer. "Well duh! I mean, you're not... I guess... Yeah, I'd like for us to hang out. It's been a while, you know?"

Annabeth came strolling from around the corner of the building. "So what's this about hanging out? I thought we were going on a date Percy." She pouted a little, pushing out her bottom lip in a way that didn't quite suit her.

Nico watched them bicker back and forth for a few minutes, like they were, as people say, an old married couple.

"But why can't it just be us tomorrow?"

"Because B, I love you, but I also have friends that I kind of like talking to every once in a while."

"Are you saying that I purposely take up all your time?"

"No, I'm just saying that I like talking to other people. I don't really see why it's a problem to-"

"But we already made these plans in advance for tomorrow! What about that huh?"

Nico was a little bored of the argument seeing as it was going nowhere. "No offense Annabeth, but isn't it still his choice about what he wants to do?"

She turned to him with a look that gave even him goosebumps. "Did you just tell me how to manage my tongue? Because I'm pretty certain that's a lot coming from an antisocial child of Hades that hates so much as the idea of talking." Her normally stormy grey eyes looked like twin hurricanes, swirling with anger.

"Annabeth! What's gotten into you? You're acting like Nico's the enemy or something."

Annabeth whirled back to Percy. "And you! There's nothing wrong with the way I'm acting, it's both of you ganging up on me."

Percy was astounded that Annabeth was being so cruel to Nico, he didn't deserve this, and she wasn't acting like her normal self. "B, are you ok? I'm sorry I asked him."

There was a steely glint in her eyes as she replied, "Sorry? If you were really sorry, we wouldn't be here right now, we wouldn't be arguing, and you would never have asked in the first place."

Nico was starting to see a vague, void-like darkness surround him, curling and uncurling at the end of his vision. "Annabeth, you do not manage other people's lives. It doesn't matter who you are, now if you would kindly shut up, that would be great."

Percy didn't like this, and it was getting really out of hand if they where exerting their demigod powers. "Guys, I really think that you should stop."

Annabeth was also seething with rage, her eyes literally lighting up, glowing softly with a lightning type anger. She didn't even acknowledge Percy's pleading. "I swear if you say one more thing, I will fry your little brain, if it's not already rotten from spending so much time with skeletons."

He raised his hand, ready to summon forth a few so called "skeletons" from the ground. She raised her hand like she was going to do what, throw pencils at him? But as soon as he thought that, he started to get a tingling feeling in his forehead, slowly building to an agonizing pain. The world started to slowly blank out.

He vaguely heard Percy shout something, and then a rushing feeling fell in place around him as he felt like he was being carried away by the approaching darkness.

Hey! It's me again, I had a crazy weekend with prom and stuff, so I feel kinda bad for not updating, because I plan to update every few days. I'm really excited that at least a few people have read this, so Woot! Thanks for taking the time :P Spoilers for next time: Nico is soaking wet, Annabeth is a jellyfish, and Percy is compared with a balloon. Thanks to brickman for my first review :3 they're going to be helpful in advancing the story. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm so so so so so sorry that it's taken so long to update, a lot of stuff has happened TTnTT I hope you'll forgive me -throws self on floor- Well, at the rate that stuff is going now, I might be able to update every two weeks? Anyway, I hope enjoy!

Nico woke up with Percy sleeping on his chest, half sitting on a seat next to his bed. What the fuck. He nudged Percy tentatively, hoping to avoid an awkward situation.

"Percy? A-are you okay?" he stuttered, not quite sure how to handle this.

Percy stirred, mumbling something about going to school. Nico wasn't the most patient of people however, so this had to come to a stop soon.

Nico shoved Percy off of him, not wanting to be in the middle of said awkward situation.

"F- what the..." Percy rubbed his chin in confusion, not quite sure how he landed on the floor. He then remembered his friend, lying on the bed. He looked red, like he'd just been on a run, or as if he was running a fever. "Are you okay Nico?" he asked tentatively.

"I'm fine..." he mumbled under his breath, "Just don't do that again."

Sadly, Percy had pretty good hearing, grinning like he knew what he was doing.

"Don't do what again?" He looked at Nico with a look in his eyes, mischevious and burning with... something.

Nico had to look away, not quite sure he could hold Percy's gaze. "Nothing... just go away idiot."

Percy wasn't quite sure why he did this, but he went back to the seat next to Nico, resting his chin on his palm, the same strange glint in his eyes.

Nico couldn't help but look back at him, like he was in a sort of trance.

_Gods his eyes are gorgeous... no, stop Nico. You swore you wouldn't think things like that anymore._

He tore his himself away with extreme difficulty, wanting to keep looking into the eyes of the single person he's ever had a romantic interest in.

"Percy, just go home. Please. Go back to Annabeth, she probably needs you more than I do." He nearly choked saying that, thinking that Annabeth was a useless jellyfish that didn't deserve Percy.

He was also knocked out of whatever trance he was in, having rarely heard Nico use such a weak, pleading voice. The smile died from his face, feeling like the worst person in the world for not thinking of his friend's wants, or his girlfriend's.

"O-okay. Are you sure you'll be okay Nico? You know I'm always here for you, you can tell me anything." He stood up, taking his leave. "You know where to find me." As he was leaving however, he turned around once more, hesitating on whether or not he should say something to comfort him more. Well, why not.

"Nico, I love you bud. Hope you feel better." With that, he left.

Nico wasn't sure how to feel at this point. Angry, confused, happy, unsure. He wasn't sure how to think. Percy said he loved him. That's all that mattered to him, something that he had been wanting to hear for a very long time. Then, he sobbed, until his lap was soaked with his tears.

When he finally had it all out of his system, he was much to tired to stay awake. He whispered one last thing before dreamless sleep took him.

"I love you too Percy."

I know this was a short chapter, but I haven't really been sure on where to take this... I have a lot of really big ideas, and there hasn't been much time until now to put my thoughts together until recently. This is going to be longer than I expected, so maybe ten chapters? I hope you guys keep reading, take care!

Love,

Me


	5. Chapter 5

We'll see how this goes?

Nico was rudely awakened by Hazel, who jumped on his bed to try and wake him up. "Gods Hazel, can't you just let me sleep for a bit?" he grumbled while pulling the sheets above his head.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "What kind of a sister would I be if I let you sleep in while we have training to do?"

"The kind that loves her dear brother enough to let him stay in bed."

"Now who's weird enough to do that?" she grins, starting to tug on his legs.

He starts clinging onto the other side of the bed frame, looking like a cat dragged from its favorite spot.

"Nicooooooooooo, come oooooon." She starts to slowly drag him out of bed now, half kidding at this point.

"Hazel, stop it. I'm not getting up." He's now desperately clinging onto the mattress, feeling like his bed is about to flip. "Oh my gods, you're ruining my life!"

"Just get out of bed and get ready for training, or else you won't get to see-"

He knew what she was going to say, cutting her off mid sentence. "Ughhhhh fine, I'll get up. See? I'm up!"

"Nice boxers."

He didn't even realize that he wasn't wearing pants until she pointed it out, a pattern of the mythomagic cards all over them. Turning a delicate pink, he grabbed one of the sheets that was scattered on the floor, wrapping it around himself like a cocoon. "You can go now. I'll be there in a few minutes." He shooed at her with his hand, like he was trying to smack a fly away.

"Fine, I'll be right outside the building. Ten minutes, got it?"

"Okay okay, yeesh. Now get out unless you want to see more."

"Ew, gross!" she rushed out laughing.

Of course. She was always such a little bug, but she was nice enough. He really did care for her, she just annoyed him a little more than he would like. Today was supposed to be a big day since a few of the gods were appearing at the camp to teach them about their responsibilities, powers, blablabla. This hasn't happened in... Well, no one was sure. Either way, no one was sure about who was going to show up either, just that there was supposed to be an appearance near the bonfire midday.

"I hope that dad doesn't show up..." he whispers to himself. He loves his dad in a strange way, half hating him because of what's happened to the people around him, but the things that have happened haven't necessarily been all his fault. Still.

Finished dressing, he met his sister outside. Hopefully today would be good.

At the end of the day, he probably should have listened to his instinct.

I know I know I suck at updating .-. Next chapter will have some god on god action :P thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

I lied, the god stuff doesn't happen till next chapter :P sorry guys

Enjoy

* * *

Percy left the Hades cabin in a daze. He wasn't exactly sure what happened back in there, it felt like he was possesed. He couldn't stop his movements, he couldn't help feeling... No, that wasn't it.

"I'm probably getting sick or something... I should go see Will for a checkup." He groaned, hating to have to bother Will for anything. Well, not specifically for him, he just hated asking for help in general. Others don't need to know that however.

He walked over to the Apollo cabin and saw Will tending to one of the kids from the Hermes cabin. He leaned by the front door, waiting patiently for him to be done.

"Troy, next time, make sure to keep watch for the backswing alright? You can tell which way they're swinging by the direction their bellybutton is facing. It sounds weird, but trust me, it works."

The kid named Troy rubbed his ribs and smiled at him. "Thanks Will, you're the greatest!"

He smiled back at him, "No problem kiddo. Now go wait an hour before you go back to sparring, okay?"

"Yes sir!" Troy saluted him with two fingers before he left.

Percy sneaked up behind Will and jump started him, making him jump a mile

"WHAT DID I-" Will turned around expecting Lindsey to be there, she was always playing pranks on him. "Oh... Sorry Perce, I thought you were someone else."

He grinned at him playfully. "I got you good though didn't I?"

Will laughed, rubbing his ribs where Percy got him. "Yeah, whatever. So what are you doing at the Apollo cabin this fine day?"

"Well I thought I might be sick, so I came over to see if you could do anything."

He frowned. "Sick? What symptoms do you have?"

"Not really a lot. I just haven't felt myself recently. I've been sweating at random times, and I've been feeling a bit hot."

Will put his hand to Percy's forhead. "Anything else?"

Percy blushed. Well there was one thing, but that probably wasn't related. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, whatever you say. Just hold still for a sec and let me work my evil witchcraft." He wiggled his fingers at Percy.

"Just don't turn me into a cat."

"Dually noted." He started humming under his breath, a hymn that he learned when he was young.

Percy sat there feeling slightly uncomfortable as he felt a strange warm sensation travel through his body.

Will twitched as he sensed something, but he wasn't sure what it was. It's like Percy's body was slowly flooding with... something.

"I don't know what you've been doing Perce, but you have some weird funk inside your system."

He grimaced, not sure he wanted to know what Will's answer would be to his question. "You don't know what it is?"

"Sorry man, I have absolutely no idea. I'd say wait it out for a few more days before you come back to me for another inspection."

"Alright, thanks for everything Will." He stood up and turned to leave as Will caught his arm.

"Percy, look at me."

"What now?"

"This is serious. As a child of Apollo, I'm a proficient healer. I'm not being immodest, I'm just stating fact. Now the fact in this is that I can't identify what's wrong with you. When a child of Apollo can't identify an illness, it usually means it's not an illness."

"What do you mean?"

Will gave him a peircing look. "Percy, I think you might be cursed."

Percy started a little at that, but shook his head immediately. "But there's no reason why I could be cursed! I haven't pissed off anyone recently. That I can think of that is." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Anyway, I need to go meet up with Annabeth so we can help set up for the gods' appearances today. Thanks Will." He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away in confusion.

"A curse, maybe a hex, I don't know Perce. Regardless, watch your back. Good luck."

"Don't worry Will. I've got this."

As Will watching Percy walk away, he had a bad feeling about the rest of today. Being a child of the god of prophecy, that wasn't to be taken lightly.

* * *

I hope some of you are catching onto what's going on so far :3 next chapter finally gets into some of the meat

I also finally figured out how to put the line thingy in! :D


	7. Chapter 7

And I lied yet again! I know I'm evil :P but at least you get to know who shows up

Have fun and thanks for reading!

* * *

Nico walked outside to join his sister for the walk to the center of camp. The Hades cabin was a bit more out of the way than you would think considering he's one of the famed Big Three, but that just shows how much their blood was sneered at by others.

"So who do you think is going to show up at the bonfire today?" Hazel asked with a hint of an unknown emotion in her voice as she asked.

"Do you... Do you think dad will?"

Hazel shook her head, "No, I think that our pa has his hands busy. You know, being the lord of the dead and whatnot." She said it with a coldness that surprised him. She stopped him and made him look at her, and Nico wasn't sure what he saw in her eyes. Anxiety, fear, anger? Maybe a little hope?

"I don't know Hazel. At the rate we're crawling, we probably won't make it anyway." He didn't know what to say to her, that he hoped he would, that he hoped he'd stay away? Regardless, they were going to be late if they kept idling and twiddling their thumbs.

She smiled at him halfheartedly. "Yeah, you're right. Lead the way oh great and wise Nico!" She jokingly punched his arm.

"Hey! No touching the great and wise one, peasant!"

"Whatever you say." She rolled her eyes.

When they arrived at the special gathering, their eyes widened simultaneously at what they saw before them.

To the left of the clearing, there were massive tables that looked like they would collapse under the weight of the amount of food that was laid on them. Pizza, sandwiches, burgers, chicken, steak, and too many others to name were piled on. The smell alone was something that sent Nico into a stupor.

Hazel however, was slightly appalled by the sight on the right side of the clearing. All the houses were there. However, there was a very significant separation between the cabins, each in their own little clique. That didn't happen much, everyone usually mingles with each other.

They went over to talk to Percy who looked just as lost as they felt.

"Percy, what's going on? Everyone's so... separated." Hazel crossed her arms, expecting an answer.

"I- I have no idea Hazel. I just think it's today's tension that has everyone riled up, since no one knows which gods are going to show up." He raked a hand through his hair in exasperation, wanting an explanation himself.

Nico was about to add a retort about the gods that would probably have him smote to smithereens, when Chiron stepped to the middle of the clearing in front of the bonfire with Mr. D at his heels.

"Alrighty dingbats, everyone pay attention." Mr. D was actually Dionysus, but he was charged with the task of helping Chiron direct Camp Half-Blood.

Of course, no one paid attention.

He turned bright red and yelled as loud as a foghorn, "BE QUIET AND LISTEN UP YOU NINNYS!"

. . . And still no one paid attention.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please." Everyone went quiet after a bit of finishing conversations. He was a really respected member in the camp, having been the director for a long time. Some people may disagree with how he runs things, but he can hold people's attention quite easily. They were all used to Mr. D yelling, so it was automatically tuned out by now.

Chiron spoke in a grave and serious voice. "We're gathered here today in the holy matrimony of Dionysus and this shrub." He gestured towards his left where a stray holly bush was.

Everyone roared in laughter at that. He turned a beet red and purple color, looking like he was going to throttle Chiron.

Laughing, Chiron placated him. "Don't worry, I'm just jesting! I wanted to ease up the tension between the cabins."

Mr. D huffed and cleared his voice, counting to ten in his head. _Don't throttle him, one, two, don't throttle him, three, don't throttle him!_

"Now, we're gathered here for the tutoring of some of the other gods and-"

"Who is it?"

"What are they going to teach?"

"How many are going to show up?"

The crowd starting shouting out different questions, working up Dionysus so much that the veins in his head started pulsing. Sensing the imminent danger, Chiron raised his hands and called for silence again.

"Settle down everyone. They wanted to keep it a surprise, so we're not aware of who it is either. Lets light the bonfire, and then your questions will be answered." He turned to D and inquired, "Would you have the honors?"

"Sure." He snapped his fingers and the giant pile of wood was aflame instantly.

And...! Nothing happened. They all looked at each other. Now to wait... They stood about, fidgeting and whispering to each other.

Chiron glanced at D in a worriedly and asked, "Are you sure they're coming?"

"They should be! They're always late and they don't ever-"

The fire roared blinding everyone momentarily. As everyone blinked tears away, they noticed three shapes that were now standing next to Chiron and Dionysus. They all regained their vision and standing before them were...

Athena, Hermes, and Aphrodite.

Part of the crowd cheered for their patron goddesses, happy that they were the ones to arrive. Nico was a bit disappointed, but not that much that he was upset about it. Then they began to notice something.

The two goddesses were glaring at each other with hatred clear on their faces while Hermes looked really awkward standing in between. What was going on? Percy looked at Hazel with a question in his eyes, and she shrugged.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Welcome, I'm very glad that you took the time to come to us."

Aphrodite smiled radiantly at him. "It's our pleasure Chiron. It's nice to stretch out once in a while."

Athena scowled at her, something obviously eating her up. "Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

Hermes looked sheepishly at Chiron and mouthed sorry while holding his palms up in a placating gesture.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! In the next chapter will be the explanation for their seething blood.


End file.
